Destiny Child
by TheSnivyAlchemist
Summary: It's the year 2063. Life is good for young Jacob Ericsson, who is on top of the world in Goldenrod City. Things turn the worst, however, when a strange man tails him about some sort of "destiny". Now because of destiny, Jacob now must fight for himself and his Pokemon. Rated T for some language and violence to come.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Child

Ch. 1

Author's Notes: **This is my very first fanfic. Honestly, I planned as some sort of epic adventure that is like 50+ chapters long. I know, maybe I should be humble with a first piece and not be trying to get popular or cocky or anything, but I am not the sort of person that just starts small with writing, no many how many people read, favorite or reviews I get. In fact, I think I like it as a challenge for my writing to try and plan an epic story. However, this doesn't mean this story will be perfect, as with every story ever written. Enough with my debut to Fanfiction, this is for your (hopeful) enjoyment. Enjoy!**

"Hey, you there, get over here with your life"

The menacing voice broke the eerie silence of the night. A man with a cloak over his face could be seen on the other end of the street. It was midnight and there was no one at the tube station. Unfortunately, my usual tube home was not available to duck in. I wasted no time to run away since I saw the dreaded high-tech knife known as a boomerang knife gleam in his hand desperately searched for something to hide in. Although I was running pretty fast that night, that man ran faster. He was catching up to me and I was struggling to keep myself from panicking as I dove into a restroom. Predictably, he saw me dove into the restroom and caught up to me. He put the knife to my throat and said in an ominous voice,

"You really thought you could get away, huh? Why does it have to be YOU that walks away fulfills the ultimate destiny. Why can't it be ME."

_Destiny, _I thought to myself. _What was this guy on?_

"What do you want," I asked with a voice on the verge of panic

"SILENCE," he bellowed. "_I _am the one with the boomerang knife here and I think you just better shut the hell up?"

"Just _what is going on here?" _I screamed. "Why do you hate me so much for someone you don't know?"

"None of your business," he sneered. "However, _I _know you, you little brat. You cannot take away what is mine."

I know that everyone does bad things in the course of their lifetime and maybe even deserve to be gutted and killed like I was back then. I am most certainly not one of those people. I am a quite warm and friendly 13-year-old, though a bit of a klutz, mentally and physically. I have great friends and a loving family and while my family is rich, it has a gem that I think is even better: knowledge. My mom is a doctor, so I can talk to her about all the cool new medicines and techniques that would have blown away people of her parent's generation but while it is a commodity in our times, it never ceases to amaze me since I was little boy. My dad is a Pokemon breeder, which is another job I adored. He used to bring me to work to show me all the Pokemon he raised. Even though it was technically against my gender stereotypes at the time, I favored all the "girly" Pokemon. Even if it was a Pokemon that would evolve into something tough and "manly", I would still like it more as a cute pre-evolution. All of this joy that was once known to me would be taken away in an instant, so I have to act somehow.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. Before I could think so much as a distraction, the man acted quickly. The boomerang knife he had speared out of the handle, aiming for my neck. Luckily I ducked out of the knife's range and bolted for the exit. I sure as hell ran fast, but if you have seen a boomerang knife in action, there is no way you can outrun it; it is designed to even be faster than the average car. The knife made contact with my stomach and fwish sound could be heard when the knife rebounds back to the owner. The mysterious cloaked man calmly went to the nearest elevator tube and rocketed up to the surface. Pain shot in waves up my chest, all consuming and feeling as if my nerves were on fire. I collapsed on my stomach. My vision was dancing with black spots. I was really surprised no one came to my aid because in obvious sight was advanced surveillance cameras that were on 24/7/365. If anything went amiss, the cameras would automatically record the discrepancy and connect to the emergency services, which would then come and do their job. Then, in desperation, I dug my phone out of my pocket. How I was coherent enough to use the phone with all the blood pooling around me I will never know. Lucky for me, this baby was solar charged and had stored enough charge to last 3 days on the phone. I went to phone on the virtual interface and hit "emergency services." The operator on the other side answered immediately.

"Goldenrod Emergency Services, what is your emergency?"

"I…was stabbed on the tube station on Main and Goldenrod Heights Blvd.," I choked with agony.

"Sir, did the attacker flee," the operator asked duly.

"Yes ma'am," I said weakly.

"Where did he go?"

"He went above ground, but that's all I know".

"What did he look like?"

"He was very tall, had blonde hair and was wearing a cloak."

"All right sir, that is all we need. Help is on the way."

Then less than a minute later, paramedics pulled up in the emergency tube and immediately gave me a painkiller and hoisted me up to a stretcher designed for the emergency tube. They attended to me as they gave me a lot of IVs and put some bandages on with light pressure to slow the bleeding. Also to help slow it even further they injected a compound called anti-bleeding solution (saw it from the times I have been to her prominent office downtown; seriously, what a vague name; you'd expect for it to be something with advanced medical lingo but nope it's just called anti-bleeding solution). The bleeding came to a standstill by the time I arrived at Goldenrod Heights Hospital. They proceeded then to get me to a room, where I would basically wait and recover.

The authorities let my parents know just a few hours after I got stabbed. They were already worried sick why their son wasn't home so it both mortified them and assured them that he was alive (my parents would always see _some _sort of bright side to almost anything, even me being stabbed) when they heard the news. They came immediately to the hospital to check up on me. Luckily, I was in a stable enough condition for my parents to see me when they came (man it would suck if I was in 2013; I would have been likely dead because of their obsolete medicines and techniques; life sure is good in the year 2063). They were also surprised, that of all the places to get stabbed, it was Goldenrod Heights, one of the richest and low-crime neighborhoods, which is where my friend Alonzo lives. I was staying with him very late for his birthday and we had a good ol' time. Like me, he is an only child, so we consider each other brothers. I just hope he doesn't feel guilty for getting stabbed in his neighborhood. Alonzo would have probably felt bad because his parents couldn't give him a ride home. I thought to myself as I lay on the hospital bed, _At least it couldn't get any worse. I maybe in pretty bad shape, but I'll live through it. After all, there must be a silver lining in all this. _Or was there?

A/N: **Thanks for reading through the first chapter of my very first story. I will not force you to, but every little review that I get helps. For an updating schedule, I'll make sure to do a 1-2 chapters every week (it is so much easier when there is no school ****). If this story continues till school, I will probably then write a chapter or two every other week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Child

Ch. 2

A/N: **Hello again my readers. This chapter will be a sort of prelude to his journey of Pokemon preceded by tragedies. In this universe of Pokemon, all the regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova) are part of the real world (Johto-Kanto landmass is west of North America and east of Asia in the Pacific). Since this universe combines the real world and the Pokemon world, there are people of different nationalities and cultures, as we know them. The Pokemon, however, are kept separate from animals of the real world by a natural border known as the Zone. It is a sound frequency that deters Pokemon to the normal world and vice versa. Since Pokemon are magical creatures, they cease to exist or get sick and die if they cross the Zone (shout-out to DJ Blonde on the forums for giving me this suggestion.). Even if they do manage to survive (by an rare gene found in 1 in 1,000,000 Pokemon), they will be subject to harsh penalties from the respective region of origin. Only animals that serve the purposes of food are allowed into the Pokemon world by man (and by then, they are already processed into chicken, fish, beef, pork, etc.). The reason for this is because even though it is Pokemon and it doesn't have to be 100% realistic, how exactly can you describe beef, chicken and pork in a conventional Pokemon world? Another thing to note is that cities will be a lot more realistic (well as realistic as they can be 50 years in the future). For example, since Goldenrod is the biggest city in Johto, I plan to include big city elements (think LA, Houston or Chicago), but the region itself still has a traditional trainer experience around it, including the traditional dirt routes and trainers. In other words, it's like two worlds in one (traditional and modern). Sorry about all my rambling, I just really needed to explain my world to you all. Thanks for listening! **

There didn't seem to be any sort of silver lining now, at least for poor Alonzo. Even though I was fine just over two month later, things went horrendously wrong for my dear friend. When I recovered from getting stabbed, Alonzo's parents both died in separate "accidents". I am doubtful about one of the "accidents" because they were really fishy circumstances surrounding them. His father, a surgeon (him and my mom really got along due to their careers; they would chat on and on about their fields for hours, much to me and Alonzo's annoyance), died due to exposure to some sort of pathogen after he operated on a patient. What was odd about this "accident" was that Alonzo's father always had the best anti-pathogen technology available that protects from 99.99 percent of every pathogen ever existed, including the one that killed him. The investigative team argued that he didn't have this on him, finding no evidence that he ever wore the technology (other than testimony from Alonzo and his mother), including a surveillance tape that showed him with none of his equipment on him in his bag. That is very unusual since Alonzo and his mother always saw him leaving with his equipment in his bag, including the day he contracted the pathogen. Even if he did by some reason of insanity take it off forgetfully or disposed of it, he had absolutely no reason to. He always went straight to work with no detours when he walks to the Goldenrod Tube. Unless he was being mugged or something like that, he wouldn't give it up so easily. The police also found no evidence of muggings between the two stations he departed and arrived at. There were also no muggings in the streets that he walked to and from the two stations. Also one of the simplest flaws in the whole accident thing was this: Why was he allowed to operate on a patient with a sickness when he had none of his equipment? The patient apparently contracted it just one day before the operation but did not bother to tell the hospital. Everything about this "accident" was so fishy it just screamed foul play. For some inexplicable reason, the authorities turned a blind eye to it. Obviously, it just frustrated and depressed Alonzo and made me livid that they wouldn't even try to investigate into a foul play possibility so that Alonzo can have some closure.

As for his mom, she worked as a prominent chef in an upscale sushi restaurant. Unlike his dad, she drove a car to work so there is very little room for foul play there. She apparently was poisoned when she was sampling some sushi to ensure quality (she always experimented with different recipes; any time she would strike gold, she would give Alonzo some for his lunch. He managed to give me some in exchange for some of my lasagna). However, the ingredients she was working with had been contaminated with mercury. It was reported that east of Kanto, off the coast of California a mega-tanker carrying a bunch of mercury capsized near the border of the Zone. It affected both water Pokemon in the area and the local species of tuna. Apparently, one of the key ingredients of the recipe called for tuna. According to the investigative team, one of the loads contaminated tuna managed to sneak through the strict testing that assured quality and things that wouldn't pop up, like you know, mercury. How the contaminated tuna got through the strict testing is still under investigation, but it is rumored that someone sneaked past a blind spot through the security and testing, specifically between Cerulean Cape and Alaska. Even after 50 years, Alaska is still pretty remote and has few major checkpoints that needed to be checked. From there, it is assumed that the contaminated tuna set sail for Goldenrod to be bought by my mom's restaurant. Strangely, this accident did actually sound like a pure accident had it not been for the suspicious smuggled tuna. The news already broke out the next day when the restaurant was due to buy the tuna. The restaurant would have been on high alert and would be cautious on buying tuna. But then again, the tuna would have been already certified, so they had no reason to doubt it was safe. Plus, the tuna was from a trusted buyer since the restaurants beginnings.

Whether his mom's death was an accident and his dad's was foul play, it didn't matter to Alonzo. He became extremely depressed and seemed extremely distant from even me, which is a normal reaction to when you lose both parents. For him, he had no living relatives in Goldenrod. He had an aunt and an uncle with a cousin of his that he enjoyed being around from the times they were together. Currently, they lived in Olivine, the region's second largest port after Goldenrod and the region's third largest city after Violet City and Goldenrod. It would be the end of a great friendship after all of the years of closeness we had. It was kinda depressing for me that he would have to go. I felt guilty that _I _was the one who was getting depressed when he was the one who just lost his entire family. _Someday, I will get back to you, someday I will make sure I see you again and continue being friends, _I thought in my mind as Alonzo was preparing to go. Before he went we bid each other farewell.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye," Alonzo mumbled miserably.

"It doesn't have to be. I will promise you, that I will find a way to help you out through this time of difficulty," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"How?" he said fighting back tears.

"I will embark on a Pokemon journey for you, so that I can be there for you. I want to do this journey so that I can strengthen myself so that I can help you because lets face it, I am just kind of a soft at dealing with this sort of stuff," I said honestly.

"Jacob, buddy, you don't have to do this. I'll be just fi-," Alonzo started.

"Don't try and talk me out of this. Once I have my mind of doing this quest, I won't back down," I assured him.

"What will come out of this 'quest'," he murmured dubiously.

"It will help me get some mental strength so that I can help you," I repeated.

"That's some of the worst bullshit I have heard in my life! Do you have any idea how I feel? Oh wait, you don't because you still have your fucking parents, you lucky bastard," he screamed.

"A-Alonzo, w-wha-," I stammered in shock.

"Stop trying to be self righteous! You can't help me at all! You're just trying to say that shit so that I can feel better. Well, I can tell you right now, it's not working at all," he screamed with rage.

"Alonzo, back off. I know that you are hurting like hell right now, but that is no way to treat your best friend. I want to help you out. Don't you get that? Your life right now is on the ass-end of a knife and I can't actually understand how that feels. Maybe I never will. But I still want to toughen myself up so that maybe I can be of some help to you. Do you understand now," I said bluntly.

"I…guess," he answered softly.

"It's going to be OK, Alonzo. You don't have to apologize."

We stood there for a moment and we hugged. I let Alonzo cry in my arms. I decided that if I wanted to toughen up, I might as well start now. We stood there what felt like eternity. He was then to be escorted to his relatives in Olivine. I wished him luck in his own hellish journey. I wished myself luck in going upon my journey. This would be the last I will see him for a while. But for the mean time, I will have to talk to my parents about this sort of stuff. I just hope they will let me. I kind of doubt it though; I hate to admit it, but I have been kinda babied my whole life, being rich and well off in life. I get jealous and embarrassed sometimes when I hear my friends doing something a bit more down to earth. Probably one of the reason's I feel alienated (Alonzo aside) by people is because it's my money that does the talking before me, giving me some sort of a distant aura. Alonzo, however, was also rich and well off, but one of the few people that can see past what's in people's bank accounts. He is extremely perceptive (_Except when his overwhelming emotions cloud him, _I thought dryly) and that was the reason he was able to see what a person I was. It is also the reason why it is even more important that I can embark on a Pokemon journey so that it will give me the ability to travel around Johto, which in turn will allow me to see Alonzo. _I must not allow a 'no' for an answer to for on this adventure._


End file.
